A very strange Cinderella Story
by backseat compromises
Summary: Its the annual extra curricular activity play competition again and the Seigaku boys' tennis club gets... Cinderella! Chaos ensues in the 3 weeks to come.
1. Wednesday and Thursday

**A/n:** This is a fanfic written by me, but the ideas are supplied by Dawn, Yoceeda, Me, Karina, Weng Jun and Joy. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One Wednesday and Thursday**

"Minna. We will have to cease tennis practice for 3 weeks by order of the principal."

A chorus of "What?' came from the tennis courts, followed by an even louder chorus of "Why?"

"It's that time of the year again," Ryuuzaki-sensei muttered under her breath.

Oishi ran up to her. "Sensei, don't tell me it's-"he began in a low voice. A breeze blew past.

"The annual cca play competition." Tezuka announced. "And we, the Seigaku junior high section boys' tennis club have gotten…" he said as he took a sealed white envelope from Ryuuzaki-sensei and opened it. "Cinderella."

Eiji's jaw dropped. The redhead stuttered. "Cin… Cin… Cin… Cinderella? Uso! We're all guys here!"

"Annual cca play competition?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Nya, ochibi… You mean you don't know what's that? Every year each cca is given 3 weeks to put up a play with the theme their teachers have picked and advertise it… I remember last year…"

_**Flashback**_

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" the prince Oishi cried.

On instinct, Rapunzel Tezuka let down her long yellow hair for who she thought was the witch to climb up.

'_Yoshi,' _Oishi thought. He tugged carefully at Tezuka's blonde wig. He nodded as a signal to Tezuka that he was ready.

Unfortunately, Oishi tugged too hard at the fake hair that was attached to the tower's window and…

The next thing Oishi knew, there was a blonde heap on the floor.

Everyone in the audience's jaw dropped.

Oishi looked at his hands in utmost horror. "What… What have I done…?"

Tezuka merely looked at Oishi with no expression on his face, except for something in his eyes that said "100 laps during training later."

The audience burst into hysterical laughter.

Oishi's face turned beet red and he turned and bowed to the audience saying "Sumimasen!" profusely.

_**End of flashback**_

Momo burst out laughing. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "The look on Oishi-senpai's face then was absolutely hilarious!" he said, in between laughter.

Oishi's face turned at least 3 shades redder than a tomato at Eiji's mention of that unfortunate incident a year ago. "That…"

"The non-regulars will be in charge of props, costumes and music. Regulars, please gather. We have to discuss the distribution of roles." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced. "The rest of you are dismissed."

"There are not enough roles to go round?" everyone stared at Ryuuzaki-sensei in disbelief.

The boys' tennis club coach nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid this is so. The rules have been changed this year, as it seems. All regulars of sports teams will have to act." She turned to look at Inui. "I'm counting on you for the script."

"Yes. It will be perfect," Inui smiled evilly, as a glint appeared in his glasses as it gleamed.

Everyone shuddered.

"Please take this play seriously. I hope that history will not repeat itself. We will review the script tomorrow." Tezuka nodded in Oishi's direction.

Immediately Oishi knew Tezuka's 'history will not repeat itself' comment was directed at him. He sighed.

"You are dismissed."

"Nya… Of all plays we had to get Cinderella…" Eiji complained.

"I heard the art club got Macbeth…" Inui remarked. "The script will be perfect."

Eiji shuddered. "I'll pass."

_**The next day, during recess…**_

"Nya, Fuji… Wonder what roles we're getting…" Eiji sighed.

The hazel haired boy merely smiled and nodded.

At that very moment, Inui entered the classroom. "Is everyone here?" he looked around.

Eiji nodded. "Tezuka's behind you."

Inui's glasses gleamed dangerously. "Ok. Now, I shall be assigning you your roles and tell you about our improved script."

Everyone was silent.

"Once upon a time, there lived a stepmother, two daughters and Cinderella. The two sisters had a cat, which they always had to protect from the two jealous sisters next door. One day, a royal ball was held to find a prospective wife for the prince. The two jealous sisters wanted to prevent the 2 stepsisters from going to the ball, so they destroyed the most beautiful dress in sight, which coincidentally was Cinderella's dress. With her dress ruined, she felt very sad.

Suddenly, her fairy godfather appears! With his help, she makes it to the ball. She meets the prince and they fall in love. But alas, she has to leave at 12 midnight. She runs from the ball and leaves a shoe behind. The prince orders a nationwide search for her. He eventually finds her and they get married, living happily ever after. The end," Inui read out.

"Eh? Omoshiroi sou da nya" Eiji grinned. "Ne, so who's Cinderella?"

Inui smiled evilly. A cold wind blew past.

Everyone shivered.

"I am the stepmother. Oishi and Eiji, you are the two stepsisters, aka the golden sisters. Fuji, you are Cinderella. Echizen, you are the cat. Kawamura, you are the fairy godfather, Kaidoh and Momoshiro, you two are the jealous sisters. And Tezuka, you are the prince." Inui closed his green notebook.

Eiji and Oishi looked at each other. "Golden… Sisters?"

"Why am I with you, mamushi!" Momoshiro stared at Kaidoh.

"Uruse! Who said I wanted to be with you!" Kaidoh hissed angrily.

The both of them turned to look at Inui. "Inui-senpai! We refuse to be girls!"

"Omoshiroi." Fuji appeared suddenly behind Tezuka. He smiled. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Tezuka turned to look at Fuji and nodded. But something about his friend's words made him feel slightly uneasy…

"Ahem." Tezuka cleared his throat. "If there are no objections, Inui's decision will be final."

"WE OBJECT!" Momoshiro and Kaidoh yelled.

"Nya, Ochibi, what about you?" Eiji hugged Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-senpai, don't do such things…" Ryoma muttered as he tried to escape from Eiji.

"Then why don't we discuss your roles over recess? I have a new bottle of my special shiny juice with me today…" Inui motioned for Kaidoh and Momoshiro to follow.

The two boys gulped. "No… Thanks…"

"Very well. Rehearsals begin tomorrow. I have obtained permission from the principal to let us stay overnight tomorrow. Please inform your parents. You may go," Tezuka nodded.

"Hai hai…" Momoshiro sighed.

"Looks like we have to practice more once these 3 weeks are over…" Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

The tennis club captain merely nodded.

The two of them were walking towards the canteen when all of a sudden…

"TEZUKA-SAMA!"

Fuji nodded in Tezuka's many fangirls' direction. "Tezuka, here they come again."

Tezuka didn't move. "Saa… Yuudan sezu ni ikkou…" he muttered.

Fuji grinned. "Yeah…"

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji caught his eye. Instinctively he held Tezuka's hand, clutching it close to his chest as they walked towards the canteen.

Tezuka felt slightly uncomfortable but his expression did not change.

All of Tezuka's fangirls' jaw dropped. "Te…Te…Tezuka-sama is… GAY?"

Fuji merely smiled. 'Tezuka's plan to keep his fangirls away from him is working… I should have brought a camera along to photograph this… Ah… What a waste…' he thought. Never in his entire life did he even think that his friend Tezuka needed to escape from his fangirls.

"Hmmm… But Tezuka-sama is still Tezuka-sama and we love him no matter what, right?" one of the fangirls said aloud.

The rest of them nodded.

"Tezuka…" Fuji opened his eyes.

Tezuka nodded.

"TEZUKA-SAMA!" all the fangirls yelled as they came after the two Seigaku regulars in full force.

Both Tezuka and Fuji's instincts read 'RUN!'

And so they did.

Eiji shook his head, watching Tezuka and Fuji trying to escape from the fangirls. "Nya… They're at it again…"

* * *

A/n: Phew! Will type up the next chapter when I have time... Anyway, cast... 

Fuji - Fujiko-chan Cinderella

Oishi - Shuuko-chan Stepsis 1

Eiji - Kiku-chan Stepsis 2

Ryoma - Ochibi Cat

Inui - Inui Stepmother

Momoshiro - Momo-chan Jealous sister 1

Kaidoh - Kaoru-chan Jealous sister 2

Tezuka - Prince Tezuka Prince

Kawamura - Fairy Godfather

More people will be added later! For pictures, please visit my blog.


	2. Friday

**A/n: **Hi! I'm back!

My blog... http // loveless -- . blogspot . com

remove the spaces.

but actually i haven't added the pics yet... -.-" Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy!

To my reviewers: SANKYUU!

* * *

**Chapter Two (Friday)**

"Here is the script…" Inui said as he handed out the scripts for their play, 'And they lived "happily" ever after…', titled by Inui.

Ryoma opened his script book and found that he only had to say one sentence. "Meow. Mada mada da ne." he looked at Inui. "Inui-senpai, what does this mean?"

Inui smiled evilly. "You're Oishi and Eiji's cat, the golden cat. So all you'll have to say is 'meow' and 'mada mada da ne'."

"Cats don't say 'mada mada da ne'." Ryoma's brow furrowed.

"Nya, ochibi..." Eiji popped out of seemingly nowhere and looked at Ryoma's script. "No fair, ochibi only has to say 'meow' and 'mada mada da ne'…" he frowned as he looked at his own script. He looked at Inui. "Why do I have so many lines!"

Inui's glasses gleamed evilly. "Any one who forgets his lines during the next rehearsal will have to drink…" he took out a huge transparent bottle filled to the brim with a glowing brown substance. "Inui's special DEATH juice – great for those who cannot remember."

Everyone shuddered.

"No… Thanks…"

Every one of the Seigaku boys tennis team regulars had gathered in an empty classroom in the school compound. They where going to stay overnight to rehearse for their play.

"Oi! Ochibi, come back here!" Momoshiro said in his best girly voice.

Inui shook his head. "Girlier please, Momoshiro."

Momoshiro blushed and cleared his throat. "Ochibi! Come back here!"

"Meow. Mada mada da ne."

"Echizen. You don't sound like a cat." Inui looked in Ryoma's direction.

The freshman gulped. "Uh, meow?"

"Nya, ochibi! You don't meow like that! You go…" Eiji took a deep breath. "Meow!"

Ryoma looked at Eiji. "Kikumaru-senpai. You make a good cat."

All of a sudden, there was thunder. Everybody jumped.

Fuji got up and looked out of the window. "It looks as if it's going to rain…"

Oishi looked at the classroom clock. "10pm…" he read aloud.

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder was heard again.

"Don't tell me… There'll be a storm…" Kawamura frowned.

BOOM!

The lights went out.

Everyone jumped in their seats.

Tezuka got up and felt around the room for his bag. Finding it, he opened it and took out a huge purple flashlight. "I will go and find the control panel. Please stay here together while I am gone."

And with that, he disappeared into the dark corridor.

"Eeeek!" Eiji shuddered.

"Hmmmm…" Inui got up and opened his huge green bag and took out a small pocket sized black flashlight. "Let's sit round in a circle with the torch in the middle," he suggested.

Everyone hastily agreed and moved.

"Now… Isn't this the perfect time to tell a… Ghost story?" Inui said with his glasses gleaming evilly.

Lightning flashed once more and BOOM! It started to rain.

"No… No thanks…" everyone shook their heads.

Inui noticed Kaidoh standing near the classroom door. "Kaidoh." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Eh… Eh… Eh… Toilet!" Kaidoh exclaimed as he hurriedly ran out of the room.

"Sou ka…" Inui's glasses gleamed again. "Well then. We shall then start without Kaidoh." He took a deep breath.

"There was a girl in our school's girl's tennis club. Her name, they said, was Nikki. This incident happened a good two years ago. She was a freshman ace and a regular on the team. They had made it to the nationals and she played the final match to get us into the final round. But she had fallen down the day before and her leg had not completely healed. But she played the match anyway, and lost. When the teacher found out, she was very angry with Nikki. Nikki felt very guilty about her loss, of course. Now, rumours about a cursed mask was going around. Whoever who owned the mask would be cursed and would die within a week. And coincidentally, Nikki owned the mask. She didn't know what it was and she wore it for her literature play. The very next day, she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. She felt extremely upset. The final straw came when she got back her report card. She had failed nearly all of her subjects. Nikki decided to commit suicide. Before she hung herself, she put on the cursed mask. And guess what? She hung herself in this very classroom!"

Eiji and Momoshiro were clinging on to each other, teeth chattering in fright.

"I…I… Inui-senpai…" Momoshiro could barely get those words out of his mouth as he pointed a shaky finger at Fuji. "L… L… Look at Fu… Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji was wearing an ugly red mask and his soft hazel brown hair was horribly messed up.

"Fu… Fu… Fuji…" Kawamura and Oishi stared at the tensai.

Even Ryoma appeared to be genuinely shocked.

At that very moment, Fuji took off the mask and grinned angelically. "Found this under one of the desks over there."

BOOM!

Thunder was heard again.

"Eeeek!" Eiji shuddered. "Th… That must have been Nikki's desk!"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened by itself.

"Hmmm… The chance of this being Nikki's ghost is 99.9 while the chance of this being Tezuka is –" before Inui could finish his sentence, there was a loud scream.

"GHOST!"

Then from the shadows out stepped… Tezuka.

He looked at Momoshiro and Eiji cowering in a corner and looked at Inui. "You've been scaring them again haven't you, Inui?" then he frowned. "Where's Kaidoh?"

"AH!" came a loud shriek from the corridor and a loud crash was heard.

Momoshiro's eyes widened. "Mamushi?"

Immediately, everyone forgot about how scared they were and ran out to where the shriek came from.

It came from an unused chemistry lab.

Totally ignoring the 'Keep out – Danger ahead' sign hung in the doorknob, everyone rushed into the room.

Tezuka shone the torch around and spotted Kaidoh lying on the ground with his hands placed on his throat. He was choking on something! The captain propped him up and hit his back hard.

Kaidoh spat out a lump of green goo and coughed hard. "It… It was that thing…" he said in a shaky voice, pointing at a gross half filled tub of suspicious looking green goo and on it was the word…

"Inui." Tezuka turned to look at the 3rd year. "What is this…" he turned to look closely at the label on the tub. "Magical mixture 7.35 untested doing in a school laboratory?"

"Ah well, you see, the principal has given me, er, permission to use this… Lab…" Inui muttered.

"Kaidoh, are you OK?" Tezuka asked.

"Ha-hai, buchou," Kaidoh nodded, blushing furiously, still being unable to believe that he has actually swallowed a bit of Inui's gross mixture.

"Very well." Tezuka nodded. "Then we shall go back and run through the lines. The control panel appears to be spoilt. It seems that we have no choice but to wait till the next morning for the lights to come back on."

"But… But… But… Tezuka buchou…" Momoshiro stammered. "Th… There's a ghost in the… Classroom…"

"Ha-hai…" Eiji nodded. "Ni… Nikki's in there…"

"Nikki?" Tezuka was slightly surprised but did not let it show on his face.

Kawamura nodded.

Fuji appeared suddenly with a racket in his hands. "Here you go, Taka-san."

Kawamura took it uneasily at first, then…

"ALRIGHT! MOERUZE! BURNING! COME ON BABY!" Kawamura grinned, waving the racket about.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Tezuka… Inui said a girl… Killed herself in that classroom…" Oishi said uneasily.

Tezuka frowned and looked at Inui. "Inui. What have you told them again."

"Er, um, haha, you see…" Inui began uneasily.

Everyone looked at Inui.

He could feel anger radiating from nearly every single person present.

"INUI!"

* * *

**A/n: **Next update will most probrably be between next week to next next week, depends, so.. yeah. Ja! 


	3. Monday

**A/n: **Nya, another, chapter! Woot. Joy-Joy typed this.

**Chapter 3 (Monday)**

"Oi! Echizen! Wait up!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma looked behind him and saw momoshiro running frantically towards him.

He finished the last of his can of Ponta and threw it into the blue recycle bin.

"E…E…Echizen," Momoshiro said, panting heavily. "Did you receive an sms from Tezuka buchou last night?"

Ryoma frowned. "Sms? I don't switch on my handphone at night…"

Momo made a face. "Anyway, we're meeting at Fuji-senpai's classroom during recess for, ah, measuring."

"Measuring?"

Momoshiro blushed. "Our costumes."

"Ah," Ryoma smirked. "Hmmm…wonder what sort of dress Momo-senpai will get…"

Momoshiro's face turned even redder. He made a face. "Shut up."

"Er, um, Echizen…Can you please stay still for a while…" one of the non-regulars in charge of costumes asked Ryoma. He had been trying to measure Ryoma's waist for more than 3 minutes but still could not get a proper measurement.

Ryoma turned slightly red. "Sorry, Takayama-senpai."

Meanwhile, the 2 boys trying to measure Momoshiro and Kaidoh were having quite a hard time.

"Er, um, Kaidoh-senpai…" the timid 1st year boy said slowly, scared by Kaidoh's look on his face. "Could you please lift your arms, we need to…"

"Fushuu…" Kaidoh made a face and lifted his arms.

"Eeek!" the first year boy gulped as he took the measuring tape from the table.

"NO! I CANNOT BE THAT FAT!" Momoshiro exclaimed in horror.

"But…but Momo-senpai...It's really 37 inches…" the poor first year boy stammered.

"Hmm…Momoshiro hates being fat." Inui recorded this into his data notebook. "Ii data."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WRITE THAT DOWN, INUI-SENPAI!" Momoshiro yelled.

Fuji smiled. "So," he said to the 1st year measuring his legs. "What sort of dress are you going to give us?"

"Umm…Frilly dresses?" the 1st year boy replied nervously as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ryuuzaki sensei said you could request for extra things like…Puffy sleeves, low cut dress etc. Don't worry, Fuji-senpai, we'll make sure you look like a perfect Cinderella on that day! We'll do up your hair nicely, please don't cut it and…Um, Fuji-senpai, do you have any special requests for your 3 dresses?"

"Hmmm…" Fuji frowned slightly. Then he smiled. "Why don't you ask Tezuka? After all, he's the prince."

"Hai!" the boy nodded and went to find Tezuka.

"Um…Anou, Tezuka buchou…" said the boy who was taking Tezuka's measurements. "For the pants of the prince's outfit…Would you like us to make one for you or would you like to bring your own? It's supposed to be black. Or…Would you like to put together your own outfit? Most preferably you need a coat, a long sleeve shirt and a pants."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll bring my own clothes."

The boy got up and cancelled 'Prince Tezuka' off the costumes list.

"Tezuka buchou!" the boy who had been taking Fuji's measurements called out. "Tezuka

buchou. Fuji-senpai asks how you would like his dress to be. He said the prince should decide."

Tezuka was thinking 'what the hell does Fuji think he's doing!'. He looked at the first year. "No comment." He muttered.

Fuji, who caught Tezuka staring at him for a brief second, grinned.

"Um…What did you say, Tezuka buchou?" the first year didn't hear what Tezuka said.

"Nothing." Tezuka said, keeping his face expressionless. Any sign of a different facial expression would keep Fuji in fits of laughter for the next few days. He couldn't afford to haven that. "I mean, leave it to Ryuuzaki-sensei to decide."

The 1st year boy pushed up his glasses, scribbled a few notes on his piece of paper and nodded.

Next to Tezuka, the 1st year measuring Kawamura frowned. "Hmm…Kawamura-senpai, would you like wings?"

"Wings?" Kawamura stared at the boy. "Uh, no."

"So…Would you like to bring your own outfit or…" the short 1st year crossed out the word 'wings'.

"Um, sure." Kawamura nodded. He still couldn't believe he was the fairy godfather.

"Oishi-senpai…" a short 2nd year frowned as he measured Oishi's legs. "Do you want your dress to be, er…Specially made?"

Oishi frowned. "Specially made?"

"Um…Yes. As in, do you want anything special like ribbons or flowers?" the 2nd year asked.

"Er, um, normal would be fine." Oishi managed a weak smile. "Anything that wouldn't leave me permanently scarred for life would do." he thought.

"Sure. And what colour would your wig be?" the 2nd year stood up.

Oishi had totally forgotten about the fact that he had to wear a wig. "Of course!" he silently

cursed himself. "My hair's too short." "Er…Black?"

The 2nd year nodded as he scribbled it down.

"Kikumaru-senpai?" a 2nd year asked in a low voice. "How would you like your dresses to be?"

Eiji smiled. "Nya…Cute?"

The 2nd year nodded. "As for your wig?"

"Hmm…" Eiji said thoughtfully. "Pink!"

Meanwhile, the 1st year taking Inui's measurements was having a headache.

"The chances that Momoshiro and Kaidoh wearing dresses are less than 50...I must make a new Inui juice." He nodded. He looked at the first year. "There is no need for measurements. I will make my own costumes."

The first year nodded meekly and crossed out Inui's name.

Pretty soon, everyone was done and they went off for recess.

Inui frowned as he approached his secret laboratory in the Seishun Gakuen Junior high section's campus. He unlocked the 6 locks surrounding it (yes, more security after Kaidoh got in and accidentally choked on magical mixture 7.35 untested) and entered.

He looked at the materials assembled on his table. It included slices of rotten mushrooms, rat tails, and a huge tub of his latest invention, Inui's dreammaker 0.7 untested. It was transparent and looked like ordinary water, but its effects were horrifying. He had made that for their before Nationals training camp.

He looked at the incomplete Inui's Special memory power-up juice (strawberry flavour) on the table.

Grinning like a mad scientist, he opened the refrigerator and started to take out ingredients to complete his juice in time for the rehearsal the next day.

**A/n**: Yay! One more chapter done! More madness coming soon.


	4. Tuesday

**A/n:** Sorry for not updating for so long..

* * *

Chapter 4 Tuesday

"Today we shall begin rehearsing Act 1 of our play." Tezuka announced.

"Hai," everyone nodded.

"Anyone who makes mistakes with their reading and acting will have to drink…" Inui took out a huge jug of iced red liquid. "Inui's Special memory power-up juice. Reading from the script is allowed. Once a person makes 3 mistakes, they will have to drink a cup."

Eiji shuddered. "Zettai nomanai no ne!!" he made a face.

Momoshiro shook his head. "Nomitaku ne na , nomitaku ne yo."

Ryoma opened a can of Ponta and sat down. "I'll stick to drinking Ponta, no thanks."

Inui looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka, since you won't appear until the next act, would you mind being the narrator?"

Tezuka nodded. He cleared his throat. "We shall begin now."

(From now on it'll be in play format)

Narrator (Tezuka): Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a girl named Fujiko. Everyone who knew her called her Fujiko-chan. She had brown hair and fair skin and was very beautiful.

(Fuji enters on stage)

She lived with her stepmother, Inui (Inui enters stage) and her stepsisters, Shuuko and Kiku, who were also known as the golden sisters, and their can, Ochibi. (Oishi, Eiji and Ryoma enter stage) Shuuko and Kiku treated Fujiko like their own sisters and lived happily together.

(Inui appears with an imaginary cup in his arms.)

Inui: My darlings! Good morning! (grins)

Fuji, Eiji and Oishi: Good morning Mother.

Inui: I have a special treat for you this morning! Look! Nutritional blueberry fruit juice made by me!

(Eiji and Oishi look sick) (Fuji smiles)

Eiji and Oishi: But…But mother…

Fuji: I'd love to drink it, mother!

Inui: Why, Fujiko-chan! That's a good girl! (beams)

The track team had always hated the tennis team. They were the ones who son the medals, they were the ones who won the most awards, they were the ones who were good in everything, but who got the most attention?

The tennis team.

They had never won that much, only when that captain of theirs now, Tezuka Kunimitsu and the rest of the regulars arrived.

Takada Kiyohiko, the captain of the boys track team frowned. "Are we really going to do this? What if it's…"

All of the 9 track boys had been hiding outside the room the tennis team were practicing in, and had heard what Inui had said.

"Daijobu!" Harada Takeo, a third year grinned. "Yoshi. I'll go in and steal their drinks."

The rest of the boys nodded.

Slowly, through a "secret hole", Takeo crept into the hole and disappeared.

Minutes later, Takeo came out feeling somewhat triumphant. He was holding the jug of Inui's juice. "I got it!" he said, grinning.

The rest of the team nodded.

Tanaka Keichii, a second year looked at the jug and frowned. "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah!" Takeo grinned. "Come on everyone! Let's drink some!"

Kiyohiko bit his lip. "I don't think it's a good idea. It looks somewhat…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Takeo was handing out cups of Inui's juice.

Hesitantly, Kiyohiko and Keichii took it. Both had a bad feeling about it.

"Kanpai!" Takeo smiled.

The moment the swirling red liquid touched their lips, everyone felt faint. Hastily, they gulped the full 500ml cup of Inui's juice down.

Before the cup was even fully drained of its contents, the entire track team was down and out on the ground.

Inui thought he heard a crash outside. He frowned. He looked at his script. The last line for scene one. "Oh well. Kiku-chan and Shuuko-chan, you may go." He read. "Water break."

Everyone rushed to their bags to get their water bottles.

Ryoma sat in a corner, saying nothing, drinking his second can of Ponta.

Inui looked at the table where he had put his special concoction. He frowned. The entire jug was gone! He looked around. " The chances of any seigaku regular stealing the juice is…0. This means…" he walked out of the room and saw the track team sprawled on the ground, with his latest creation spilled everywhere.

"They'll pay," he muttered under his breath. "He'll pay."

That night when Inui got home, he opened his data book and searched through his list of contacts. "Iwako Sayuri," he said and punched the number into his handphone. "President of the boys track team fanclub."

The ringing of the phone stopped. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" Sayuri's voice crackled over the phone.

"Iwako Sayuri." Inui muttered. "I have some interesting information for you…" he said, glasses gleaming dangerously.

* * *

**A/n**: Lol. Until next time then.. 


	5. wed, thurs, fri

**A/n:** Yay, another chapter! Typed up by Joy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Wednesday and Thursday and Friday 

"Horio-kun. Kachiro and Katsuo-kun." Inui appeared in front of them in the corridor.

"I... Inui-senpai!" the 3 freshmen squeaked.

Inui smiled evilly. "You 3 have just been cast in our play as the 3 mice."

"3 mice?" Horio stared at Inui. "But... But... we're doing backdrops..."

Inui opened his bag. "Or, would you perhaps, like to drink this?" he took out a bottle of swirling brown liquid.

"Eeek!" the 3 freshmen shuddered. "We'll... We'll be the 3 mice." No one in the right mind would risk drinking Inui's juice.

"Very good." Inui nodded.

His various concoctions always ensured he got what he wanted.

"Inui-senpai?" Arai stared at Inui. "You're asking me to be the prince's advisor? But... But..."

Inui's glasses gleamed. "Then why don't we discuss this over my latest creation, Inui's special-"

He was cut off by Arai who squeaked in fear.

"I'll take the role!"

Inui smiled. "Rehearsals begin tomorrow for you."

The bell rang, signifying the end of remedials. Inui smiled. His revenge should be taking place anytime soon. It was a simple thing, really.

All he had to do was to find out where the track team were rehearsing, what play they were doing, and tell it to their fangirls.

He spent longer than usual packing up and walked towards the cleaning storeroom. As he passed by, he saw the room being "flooded with fangirls", so as to speak and heard a whole lot of screaming.

Inui smiled an evil scientist's smile. "Revenge is really sweet," he thought.

On the other hand, when all the Seigaku regulars found out that the track team had, somehow "accidentally", drank Inui's juice, most were feeling overjoyed, while Tezuka remained expressionless but secretly grateful that no one was going to pass out this time and Fuji lamented about not being able to try Inui's Special memory power-up juice (strawberry flavour)

Thursday...

"Since my Inui's special memory power-up juice (strawberry flavour) has been, unfortunately, consumed by the track team-"

Everyone sniggered.

Inui frowned. "Anyway, today we have..." he took out an iced jug of shiny blue liquid. "Inui's improved special memory power-up juice (blueberry flavour). Much more potent than the first.

Fuji smiled. He turned to Tezuka. "Hmmm... It looks so tasty... How about it, Tezuka?"

"No, thanks," Tezuka muttered, a small sweatdrop appearing at the back of his head, but expression still unchanged.

"Ok, so today, we shall be rehearsing Act 2. Arai, Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo, do not come up until it's your turn." Inui ordered.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!" Hideo Oujirou, a second year in the tennis team called out. He was an art elective student, and was tasked with designing Fuji's 3 dresses.

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki-sensei walked over to the desk where the bespectacled 2nd year boy was sitting.

"Um, Sensei, what sort of dress would be, um, better for Fuji-senpai?" he asked, scratching his head. He picked up the 4 photos of Fuji in Seigaku uniform, the tennis jersey and his own clothes and sighed. "This is the hardest assignment I've ever gotten." He muttered under his breath.

"Well..." Ryuuzaki-sensei frowned. Basically, Fuji could pass for a girl already when he closed his eyes, but Fuji in a dress... She bit her lip. "For starters, maybe you could think of what would be the style for their clothes…"

"I'm thinking Victorian, sensei." Oujirou grinned. "Maybe we could ask Fuji-senpai if he wants dainty or goth?"

The tennis coach shook her head. "We'll stick with dainty Victorian. I suggest you have long skirts to cover the legs and... Maybe you'd like to do the rest?"

Oujirou's brow furrowed. "Long skirts, you say..." Then he smiled. "Ok. I'll be done in about an hour's time."

* * *

"Momoshiro. Kaidoh. That is the third mistake you've made today." Inui appeared behind the 2 2nd years.

"I...I... Inui-senpai..." Momoshiro gulped.

An evul glint appeared at the edge of Inui's glasses. "Saa, kore nonde, ima kore nonde." He said as he passed the 2 boys an iced cup of his special juice.

Before Kaidoh and Momoshiro could finish the full cup, both fell to the ground in a faint.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "I...Inui's improved special memory power-up juice (blueberry flavour) is... TERRIFYING !!"

After Momoshiro and Kaidoh were carried away, the rehearsal continued.

(Play format)

Arai (Prince's Advisor): Your highness, your 20th birthday is approaching, and you really need a suitable consort. Would you like to-

Tezuka (Prince): No. There is no need for that. The matters of State are more important.

Arai: But your highness, the law states that all princes have to have to marry in order to become King.

Tezuka: Then I shall not become King.

Arai: (Sighs) Your highness, please...

Tezuka: No. And that is final.

* * *

Oujirou smiled, proud of his artwork. He had finished Fuji-senpai's 3 dresses in half the time he usually needed for designing clothes.

He put the 3 drafts at the side of his desk. He was proud of how Fuji's wedding dress had turned out, that was his first time designing one.

"And now..." he looked at the pictures of Tezuka which he had gotten. Generally Tezuka was quite an easy person to design clothes for, his style fitting him well. Oujirou frowned. Tezuka had said that he only had to design 2 suits, one for the wedding, one for the first act.

Oujirou sighed. "This is worst than an art examination..." he muttered under his breath.

He took out a sheet of A4 sized white paper and started sketching.

* * *

The entire track team was feeling horrible. Inui's special memory power-up juice (strawberry-flavour)'s effects still had not worn off, and they couldn't rehearse and had to find a new place to hide from the fangirls.

Keichii shook his head. "We shouldn't have stolen the juice in the first place."

Takeo frowned. "Hmmm...Since they did this to us... We should take revenge..."

Everyone stared at Takeo. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe we could steal something from Inui's lab and feed it to them..." Takeo mused.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Well...Give them a taste of their own medicine..." Takeo grinned.

Kiyohiko shook his head. "If you want to take revenge, do it yourself."

"Fine."

Friday... 

"Ok. Let's begin." Inui nodded.

"Yes, Inui-senpai!" the short 1st year nodded. Kiro Taketo was the narrator for their play, specially chosen by Inui.

"Then we shall start from the beginning. I expect everyone to have finished memorizing their lines from act one. Inui turned to everyone.

One by one they nodded.

"Very well. You will only be allowed to read from the script during act two."

(Act 2)

Narrator (Taketo): In the palace lived Prince Tezuka, the man of every girl's dreams. He was handsome, strong, smart, caring and best of all, he was a prince.

Prince (Tezuka): Arai!

Prince's Advisor (Arai): Yes, your highness?

Tezuka: How is it with the kingdom of Domth? Have they accepted our offer of friendship?

Arai: Yes, your highness. The King is, umm...

Tezuka: Yes?

Arai: Offering one of his daughters to be yo..yo..your

Tezuka: My what?

Arai: (Stutters) B...B...Bride, your highness.

Tezuka: (thinks for a while) Tell him that I am very sorry, I do not wish to marry her.

Arai: Bu..But, your highness!

Tezuka: Please tell him that.

Arai: Ye-Yes! Your highness! (leaves hurriedly)

* * *

Oujirou sighed. He had finished designing nearly all of the outfits for the cast and was left with Ryoma's cat outfit. The first year had requested that his outfit looked like his cat.

He frowned. Ryoma's cat was cute, definitely, anyone could tell, but it was very... Furry.

And furry was a big problem. Furry meant that the costume would be hard to make.

At that moment, an idea hit him.

He twirled his pencil with his fingers, then grinned. "Well. Why not?" he muttered, and started to draw.

"Ryuuzaki –sensei!" Oujirou called out, knocking on the staff room door. He absolutely hated the fact that students were not allowed into the staffroom, he often made trips to the staffroom on behalf of other teachers.

The glass door opened and a tall man stepped out. "Yo, Oujirou. Something to pass to the teachers again?"

"Yamaki-sensei. Can you please call Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Oujirou asked.

"Hold on a second..." Yamaki-sensei nodded as he went to call the tennis club coach.

Ryuuzaki-sensei came out from the staffroom after a minute. "Yes?"

"Sensei, I have completed all the designs. The materials to be used are stated clearly at the back and so are the colours," Oujirou said as he handed her his work. Finally, after 2 days, he had finished designing all the costumes. "They are all under our budget. It should be enough."

Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Oujirou."

"Umm, sensei..."Oujirou began.

"Yes?"

"Um...Sensei, can i have permission to help the cast with their costumes?" Oujirou asked slowly.

Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled. "Why not?"

"Th-Thank you!" Oujirou grinned happily.

* * *

At night...

"Oi, Takeo!" Ikeda Taro, a 3rd year track member and Takeo's good friend, called out.

"Shhh!" Takeo hissed back at him. He smoothened his short dark brown hair. "Yoshi," he thought. "Today, we steal one of Inui's many famous creations."

"Takeo, are you really sure you want to do this? What if were caught?" Taro asked worriedly.

"Taro. If you wish to go, please go now." Takeo said irritably. "Damn, this stupid lock is so hard to pick..."

"N-no thanks," Taro said shivering.

The 2 track team members had stuck into the grounds of Seishun Gakuen Junios High section late at night to steal an Inui juice from his laboratory in the campus. It was Takeo's idea of revenge on them, the tennis club, by feeling them their own horrible creations. What he didn't know was that the Seigaku tennis regulars drank Inui's creations on a regular basis.

Taro heard the final lock click open and saw Takeo go into Inui's laboratory. He sighed.

Takeo was an expert lock-picker, and could pick even the most complicated locks.

Taro followed his friend into the lab and looked around. There were test tubes filled with glowing green, blue and brown liquid with tubs with labels like 'Inui's Improved magical mixture 7.5', 'Inui's Special Penal-tea' and 'Inui's love potion.'. His jaw dropped. "What the hell is this guy?! A...Wizard?!" he thought.

"Oi, Taro. Come here."

"What?"

"I've found something," Takeo grinned, carrying a white tub. "Let's go."

Taro nodded, but held a bad feeling about the tub.

On it's label it read 'Inui's dream maker 0.7 untested'.

* * *

A/n: (evil laughter) What's next for our poor Seigaku tennis regulars? Haha. Until next time.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (Saturday) A/n: 'A Very Strange Cinderella Story' goes shounen ai! Sorry for the late updates, have been really busy..

Tezuka sat waiting outside the school at the nearby bus stop. It was only 8.30am and he and Inui were the first to arrive.

"There is a 50 chance that Echizen will be late, but there is also a 30 chance that he is coming with Momoshiro…" Inui mumbled to himself.

"Morning Tezuka, Inui," Fuji smiled as he alighted from his sister's car.

Tezuka merely nodded while Inui continued scribbling in his green notebook.

None of the 3 boys were wearing their tennis uniform, they all knew that it would be a week's worth of detention if you were caught trying to practice during the 3 weeks.

At that moment, Eiji and Oishi arrived.

"Nya, Fuji, you're so early today…" Eiji remarked.

Fuji merely smiled.

Next to arrive was Kawamura, and he was carrying a huge bag. He smiled. "Sushi. From my dad."

Soon, everyone arrived and rehearsal started.

"Taro. Are you done?" Takeo asked urgently.

"Yeah!" Taro nodded as he finished filling the last bottle with Inui's dream maker 0.7 untested.

"Very good. And now we shall put them back." Takeo grinned.

The two of them snuck into the school campus early that morning to take "revenge" on the Seigaku tennis team by feeding them with one of the worst concoctions ever, Inui's dream maker 0.7 untested.

Slowly, the two boys returned the bottles to where they originally were and snuck out of school, laughing to themselves.

"Alright. Water break," Inui called out as the rehearsal of act 1 ended.

"Finally!" Momoshiro heaved a sigh of relief. Putting on a horribly high-pitched and girly voice was extremely hard for him.

The nine Seigaku tennis team regulars picked up their water bottles and drank from it.

Inui put down his bottle. "We shall begin rehearsing—"

Suddenly, everyone froze. Time seemed to stand still for a minute.

Then one by one they slumped to the ground as if they were dead.

"Wha— What happened?!" Momoshiro was the first to get up slowly, one by one, the others too got up.

Eiji frowned as he looked around. "Nya…Why are we in a cinema?"

At that very moment, the lights went out.

The huge screen in front of the nine Seigaku tennis team regulars flickered to life.

'Welcome to Inui's nightmare theater where you see the best movies of your life. Please switch off all handphones and beeping devices as the movie is about to begin." The words on the screen read.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Inui?"

The said person frowned. "Me?"

At that very moment, music which sounded strangely similar to Pachebel's Canon in D started playing and purple petals filled the screen.

'Presenting the movie 'Nightmare of your lives', starring Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuichiro, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma and many others.'

"Wha—" Eiji stared at the screen. "We're all in this movie?! Where are we?!"

At the moment, the camera zoomed into…A land pink and purple flowers. Slowly, each one of the Seigaku regulars entered, with the golden pair first, Eiji holding Oishi's hand, talking animatedly, followed by Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Nani?! (what)" Momoshiro exclaimed and his jaw dropped.

"Fushuu." Kaidoh folded his arms.

The Momoshiro on the screen was holding, no, clinging on to Kaidoh's hand and both of them looked extremely lovesick.

Next came Kawamura and Fuji. They too were holding hands, but were not talking like Eiji and Oishi. Instead, Kawamura reached out and picked a purple flower for Fuji, who accepted it smiling.

By now, most of the audience present at the so-called "movie" 's jaw had dropped.

"Omoshiroi," Fuji's smile widened.

Finally came… Tezuka and Ryoma.

Everyone went, "Buchou?!"

Tezuka choked slightly but did not show it. '_What the hell is going on?!_' kept repeating in his mind but he did not let it show on his face. He was sitting next to Fuji, and it would be highly dangerous to show a different facial expression.

Unfortunately for him, the blue-eyed tensai had noticed the choke. "Feeling uncomfortable, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"No," Tezuka answered. '_Damn, he noticed._' He thought.

Tezuka and Echizen were too, holding hands in the movie. Both looked extremely lovesick, but not as bad as Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

Then…Inui appeared. He was holding his green data notebook as usual and was scribbling in it, then looked up and said "Ii data."

Everyone glared at Inui.

"What… Did I do?" Inui asked. He really did not know how they ended up in this strange cinema place… Then it hit him. "D… D… Dream maker 0.7 untested." He mumbled. He decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and observe. He would get ii data from this.

At that very moment, the Echizen in the movie whipped out a bouquet of roses from nowhere and handed it to Tezuka, who accepted it with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Everyone's jaw dropped lower.

Fuji's smile got wider.

Tezuka's bran was on the verge of going insane.

Inui's glasses gleamed dangerously.

The Ryoma on the big screen slowly took out a small purple box from his black jacket pocket. "Bu… Buchou…" he began, slightly stammering. "W… Would you… Would you, uh… Would you marry me?" he said as he opened the box, and within it was a huge diamond ring.

"What the hell is going on?!" ran through nearly all of the people in the audience's mind.

Tezuka in the movie looked away for a bit, and was about to give an answer when…

"NOOOOOOO!!!" someone screamed. The someone turned out to be Momoshiro, all decked out in pink. He pushed Ryoma aside and held Tezuka's hands. "Buchou, would you marry me?" he asked, batting his eyelids in what he thought was seductively.

"Mo– Momoshiro…" Tezuka said slowly.

Momoshiro took out an even bigger diamond ring than Echizen's. "Buchou…"

At that very moment, Kaidoh came running, yelling "Momoshiro!! How could you leave me!!!"

Momoshiro looked at Kaidoh. "We're over. Don't ever—"

Suddenly, the ground gave way and…

Momoshiro fell into the gaping hole into the ground.

"MOMOSHIRO!!" Kaidoh yelled out, extremely distressed that his lover fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere. "NOOOOO!!!"

Then abruptly, the scene changed into a church.

By then, all of the Seigaku regulars were feeling rather strange. Ryoma couldn't he just proposed to Tezuka.

Momoshiro couldn't believe that he pushed Echizen away, proposed to Tezuka and dumped Kaidoh.

Kaidoh couldn't believe he just got dumped by Momoshiro.

All Eiji could say was "Nya?"

Tezuka, however, felt like murdering whoever who created the movie. It was half driving him crazy that Fuji Syuusuke. The Seigaku tennis tensai was sitting next to him and smiling as if he was enjoying every bit of the movie and he couldn't even react properly as there was a need to keep on the expressionless face in from of his teammates.

Back to the movie, wedding bells went ringing, and out stepped from the bridal car in a beautiful dress… Eiji Kikumaru.

Almost everyone's jaw dropped even further than jaws were supposed to drop.

It was a wedding alright, and it was the wedding of… Eiji and Oishi.

Fuji was the flower girl, strangely, and… Tezuka was the ring boy.

Fuji looked absolutely girly in his flower girl get up, which was a pink frilly and lacey dress.

The audience's jaw dropped further.

Then it came to throwing the bouquet, which was a bunch of pink roses and…Ryoma caught it.

The scene changed again.

By now, everyone(nearly) was in a state of utter disbelief. Their jaws had dropped to a gravity defying state.

Fuji was smiling a 100 times wider than usual.

Inui's glasses were gleaming more dangerously than usual.

And Tezuka was struggling to keep the expressionless look on his face.

It was not at Eiji and Oishi's wedding banquet, or so it seemed.

Eiji danced with Oishi, Fuji with Kawamura, Tezuka with Ryoma and Momoshiro with Kaidoh.Inui stood in a corner, collecting data.

The song stopped and this round, a tango came on. Other couples joined them on the dance floor and… all of them were boys. Shishido was dancing with Ootori, Shinji with Kamio, Mizuki with Yuuta(to which Fuji frowned slightly), Wakashi with Gakuto and… Atobe with Sanada.

Tezuka blinked. 'Was that some kind of sick replay of the Junior Senbatsu match?!' he wondered.

Fuji, however, smiled even more.

Tezuka felt really uncomfortable.

The song ended and…

To everyone in the audience's horror or amazement…

The couples kissed.

Inui's eyes widened slightly, hidden behind his glasses, as he saw himself being kissed by Renji, his childhood friend, on the big screen.

The screen suddenly went black and two words appeared on the screen.

"THE END".

Slowly, everyone faded away from the cinema.

"My god…" Again, Momoshiro was the first to awaken. "What happened?!" he muttered, rubbing his head. Then he remembered the last scene of the movie.

He had kissed Kaidoh.

On the lips.

He felt all the hamburgers he had for breakfast rush up his throat. With one hand covering his mouth, he ran to the toilet.

One by one, the others awoke.

Everyone ran to the toilet to puke, leaving Tezuka, Fuji and Inui in the room.

Inui was scribbling in his green notebook.

Fuji turned to Tezuka and smiled. "That was an interesting movie."

Tezuka did not say anything. His head was spinning. The movie had given him a headache.

Finally, everyone came back from the toilet, all looking extremely sick.

Tezuka took a deep breath. "Everyone. Due to the unexpected turn of events today, I have decided there will be no more practice for today. Please meet at the park at 10am tomorrow. Dress appropriately as we are going for a dance lesson. You are dismissed."

A/n: hope you enjoyed it! doubt i'd be able to update any more until october cos of my gce o levels.. sorry. ):


	7. sunday

Chapter Seven (Sunday)

2am in the morning…

Tezuka woke up with a start. He looked at his small alarm clock by his bedside. "2am…"

The moonlight shone through the open windows. A breeze blew past.

Somehow, Tezuka felt extremely uneasy as he got up to shut the window and draw the curtains.

It was not going to be a very good day for him.

Inui looked at his black alarm clock that sat near the windowsill of his bedroom.

"3am." Inui muttered to himself as he flipped through his green data book absent-mindedly.

The page came to rest on a page with the heading 'Bets'.

Inui frowned. "Fuji owes me…?"

Then, like an evil mad scientist, he grinned.

Fuji sat up on his bed abruptly.

He frowned.

"It's not going to be a very good day today...," he muttered to himself.

Then he went back to sleep again.

Tezuka looked at his brown leather wristwatch, a gift from his grandfather. "9.45am."

He shook his head and sighed.

Inui had said they were going for a dance lesson for the play. Dance lessons.

He dreaded those two words.

At that very moment, Inui turned up.

That made 2 Seigaku regulars waiting at the famous "lover's bench", so-called because every night there would be a couple sitting there whispering sweet nothings to each other, in Seishun Park.

Next came Eiji, followed by Kawamura, Kaidoh, then Oishi, Momoshiro and Ryoma.

Fuji was the last to arrive. He was wearing a white long sleeve collared shirt, a blue sweater over it and a pair of jeans.

Inui walked up to Fuji with a blue paper bag. "Remember the bet we made last year?"

Fuji frowned. "Bet…?"

Inui opened his green data notebook. "This…" he smiled evilly.

Fuji read the entire page. "Uh…And then?"

"Well…it appears you haven't done your dare yet." Inui's glasses gleamed.

Fuji didn't say anything.

"Well?" Inui smiled.

Fuji accepted the paper bag and walked off in the direction of the nearest public toilet.

Eiji's eyes widened. "Fuji! Where are you going?" he called out.

Inui turned around. "To complete his dare."

Fuji and Inui had made a bet when they were in Secondary 2.

Fuji created an extra spicy food while Inui created an extra disgusting drink.

The one who was not able to withstand the creation would have to do a dare set by the other person.

Inui's was to go without glasses for one day, which he had already done, while Fuji's…

Minutes later, a girl with short hazel hair wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt, a blue sweater over it and a maroon pleated skirt with lace on its edges came out of the male toilet and made her way to where the Seigaku tennis team regulars were.

"Wh…Who are you?" Eiji asked her.

Then he looked closer.

His eyes widened.

His jaw dropped.

"FUJI?!"

Every street the 9 regulars passed, at least 2 or 3 guys would whistle at Fuji.

Inui was busy writing in his green data notebook.

Fuji felt like killing Inui but did not show it. He smiled at Tezuka. "Tezuka. I could use some help here."

Tezuka did not say anything.

"Well?"

"Hm."

Fuji grinned.

He took Tezuka's hand.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Te…Tezuka buchou…"

Tezuka looked at all of them.

Instantly everyone shut their mouths.

Fuji turned back and smiled. "Don't worry, Tezuka isn't gay."

Tezuka felt like whacking Fuji on the head but kept his face expressionless.

"Inazuki School of Dance." read the signboard outside a posh four storey apartment.

Inui smiled. "We are here to learn dance from Sakamoto-sensei," he told the receptionist.

"Third storey, 2nd door from the left." the girl at the counter nodded.

"Minna-san, just for today, we have 9 new classmates joining us," Sakamoto-sensei, a pretty young woman in her early twenties announced to her dance class of 19 people.

The dance studio they were using was the biggest in the entire building which could accommodate a dancing class of at least 30.

There was a knock on the door.

Sakamoto-sensei smiled. "Hai! Please come in."

In walked the 9 Seigaku regulars.

Eiji scanned through the people in the dance class.

His jaw dropped.

"Atobe?! Kabaji?! Sanada?! What are they doing here?"

Atobe frowned. '_What are the Seigaku regulars doing here_?' he thought.

Sanada merely raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

"Hai! Um," Sakamoto-sensei turned to the 9 Seigaku regulars. "Could you please introduce yourselves?"

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Oishi Syuichirou."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Kawamura Takashi."

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma nodded.

By now, Atobe had noticed Fuji's outfit. A small smile formed on his lips. "Fuji really does look like a girl, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Eto…" Sakamoto-sensei frowned. "I'm sorry, but we seem to be short of… Girl partners today… Would you mind dancing with each other?"

Tezuka nodded. "It is OK."

"Very well." She nodded. "E… Momoshiro-kun can dance with Kaidoh-kun, Kikumaru-kun with Oishi-kun, Fuji-chan with Kawamura-kun and Echizen-kun… You can dance with Yukiko-chan."

"Yu…kiko?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

A girl who was slightly shorter than him with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail stepped out. "Mi… Miyazaki Yukiko desu. Dozo yoroshiku." She said, blushing.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku," Ryoma nodded.

Eiji grinned as he nudged Momoshiro. "Nya, look's like ochibi's got a date!"

Momoshiro grinned. "Hai, hai! Seishun da na, Seishun."

Both of them collapsed into fits of laughter.

Yukiko blushed even darker.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Senpai…"

A girl form the dance class raised her hand. "Ano, Sensei… Can I dance with Tezuka-kun?"

Another girl raised her hand. "Sensei, can I dance with Tezuka-kun?"

Yet another girl raised her hand. "Sensei, can I dance with Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji smiled. "You seem to be very popular, Tezuka."

Tezuka didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Happy because he was popular. Scared because he was most probably going to be mobbed again even though those girls weren't his fangirls… yet.

Atobe looked on, amused. "Tezuka's going to have a hard time. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Came the reply from the 2nd year Hyotei regular.

"E…" Sakamoto-sensei looked at Tezuka.

Another girl raised her hand. "Sensei, can I dance with Tezuka-kun?"

Sakamoto-sensei sighed. It wouldn't do to agree to let one of them to dance with Tezuka as it would seem like she was biased… Then she got an idea. She turned to Tezuka. "Would you mind if I danced with you? It's very hard to keep peace among those girls."

Tezuka nodded.

"I'm sorry but none of you will dance with Tezuka-kun. Sensei shall dance with Tezuka-kun," she announced.

Murmuring broke out among the class.

"He's so lucky, Sensei will be dancing with him…"

"Tezuka-kun looks soooo handsome!!"

"I want to dance with him! I hope there's free dancing later…"

"Silence!" Sakamoto-sensei shouted.

Atobe sauntered to where Sanada was. "It's going to be really interesting today. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ore-sama shall be looking forward to it."

Sanada sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

"Today, we will be learning how to waltz." Sakamoto-sensei walked towards the cd player and pressed 'play'.

A piece by Bach came on.

"A waltz is a dance in ¾ time with a strong accent on the 1st beat."

The lesson went on as usual and everyone dance properly, except for Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

Both of them refused to dance with each other at first due to the fact that they saw the horrible "movie" after taking dream maker 0.7 untested.

Then during the waltz, Momoshiro had accidentally stepped on Kaidoh's foot, then, extremely annoyed, Kaidoh stepped on Momoshiro's foot, then throughout the whole dance lesson, they tried to step on each other's feet.

Yukiko and Echizen fared better, except that her face was extremely red throughout the whole lesson.

"Miyazaki. Are you OK?" Ryoma stared at her. He suspected she had a fever.

"Eh? Hai!" she nodded, blushing even more.

Ryoma sweat dropped.

Fuji and Kawamura fared well too, they were pretty successful.

Tezuka looked like a dancing pro.

Throughout most of the lesson, Sakamoto-sensei was blushing.

"Sensei. Are you ok?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai!" Sakamoto-sensei nodded, and blushed even more. Now she understood why all the girls wanted to dance with Tezuka.

Inui stood in a corner next to Kabaji, glasses gleaming as he collected valuable data.

"Ok, class! Now I will be picking a few people to come up and dance!" Sakamoto-sensei took out a box.

She drew out two names. "First pair, Takanaru Shinobu and Yuuki Rika. Please perform a… Minuet."

A rather tall boy with black hair came out with a girl as tall as him all dressed in pink.

When they finished dancing, Sakamoto-sensei drew out another pair. "Atobe Keigo and… Sanada Genichirou. Please perform a… Tango."

The whole Seigaku tennis team(nearly)'s jaw dropped.

One thing ran through their minds.

"Hau… Haumetsu eno tango!"

Atobe smiled. "Ore-sama no bigi ni… you na." then he noticed Sanada. "Iya, ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na."

Everyone sweat dropped.

So did Sanada.

The Seigaku regulars were kind of shocked by it because of the previous day's events.

Dream maker 0.7 untested.

Atobe and Sanada executed the entire dance flawlessly.

The Seigaku regulars were now permanently scarred for life.

"Atobe-kun, Sanada-kun! That was a fantastic performance!" Sakamoto-sensei applauded approvingly.

"Of course," Atobe ran his hand through his hair. "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"OK!" Sakamoto-sensei called out. "Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke. A waltz please."

Inui's eyes gleamed. "A good opportunity for me to get data. Also, this will be practice for our play. Ii chansu da."

Fuji smiled at Tezuka. "Sa ne," he nodded.

Tezuka did not say anything.

Tezuka and Fuji danced as well as Atobe and Sanada.

"Ii data." Inui nodded.

"Sasuga Tezuka buchou to Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro nodded.

"Hai, hai." Eiji grinned.

Sakamoto-sensei clapped her hands. "Ok, that's it, class! There will be 2 more rounds of free-dancing and you're dismissed."

Mumbling broke out among all the girls.

"Let's go ask Tezuka-kun!"

"Sure!"

Sakamoto-sensei walked up to Inui. "Eh, ano, Inui-kun…"

"Nani?" the data-tennis player turned around.

"Saki kara, you have not been dancing at all… Iya, ever since the start of the class…" Sakamoto-sensei trailed off.

"Ah, wakatta." Inui nodded. "Would you like to dance, Sakamoto-sensei?"

"E, hai…" Sakamoto-sensei nodded.

"Ano, Tezuka-kun, can I dance with you?"

A crowd of girls started to form around Tezuka.

"Iya, Mizuki! Tezuka-kun, would you like to dance with me?"

"Iya!! Tezuka-kun, would you like to dance with me?"

"E…" Tezuka didn't know who to agree to.

In another corner…

"Ano, Kawamura-san, would you like to… Dance with me?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

"Eh? Me?" Kawamura seemed unsure of whether to agree or not.

"Hai, Taka-san." Fuji smiled as he passed Kawamura a golden racket.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Where did Fuji get that racket from…"

Kawamura took the racket and…

"Yoshi! Moeruze! Burning! Alright! Come on baby!" Kawamura took the girl's hand and shook it furiously.

She sweat dropped.

Elsewhere in the room, Momoshiro was asking a girl with black short hair to dance.

"It's Yuki. Yuki Toshida." The girl grinned. "And sure, I'll dance with you."

Momoshiro grinned back.

A girl with dark purple eyes went slightly near Kaidoh but backed away when she hear Kaidoh go…

"Fushuu."

Meanwhile, Tezuka was still having trouble with his newly found "fangirls".

"E…" Tezuka really didn't know who to agree to. The only thing he really was afraid of was… Crazy fangirls.

At that very moment…

"Excuse me."

Immediately, the crowd cleared.

It was Fuji.

He went up to Tezuka and took his hand.

"Oi, oi…"

"Who does she think she is…"

"Yeah, touching Tezuka-kun like that…"

Fuji opened his eyes.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Even Atobe and Sanada were slightly shocked.

"Well, we should have seen that coming." Atobe nodded. "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

All of the Seigaku regulars could not believe what they had just heard.

"Bu…Bu…Buchou…" Ryoma's jaw dropped. "To…Fu…Fuji-senpai…"

Yukiko found it strange that Ryoma was so shocked. To her, it was just the revelation that that girl who came with the 9 of them was the handsome guy's girlfriend… "Ano, Echizen-kun, is there anything wrong?"

"Eh…Iya…" Ryoma shook his head, still unable to believe what he heard.

"Oi, oi!"

"Tezuka-kun, is that true?"

"Tezuka-kun?"

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Fuji smiled at Tezuka. (as in like 'Ku.ni.mi.tsu.' splitting the word.)

Tezuka was in a very bad position now. He was surrounded by a bunch of crazed fangirls and his hand was being held by a very "angelic-looking" Fuji who had an extremely sadistic smile on his face…

If he were to say 'Yes', he would embarrass himself in front of his entire tennis team and Atobe and Sanada… But if he were to say 'no', he would have to face an extremely angry Fuji and a bunch of crazed fangirls…

Some part of Tezuka sighed.

"Eh, hai." Tezuka said, somewhat in a defeated manner.

Fuji's smile got wider.

Everyone's jaws dropped further.

"No… no fair…"

"I wanted to dance with Tezuka-kun…"

Tezuka had a very bad feeling. '_What on earth is Fuji thinking_?!' he thought.

Fuji's smile merely got wider.

"Saa, Tezuka…"

The dance started and all the couples moved to the dance floor.

"Ano, sensei," Inui spoke up.

"Nani?"

"Your hand needs to be lowered by 10.7° and your tempo has to be increased by 0.98. Also, sensei is not relaxed enough." Inui informed her.

Sakamoto-sensei blushed. "Ha-hai!"

Meanwhile…

Tezuka could not help but feel extremely uncomfortable. Fuji did NOT call him by his name for nothing. He remembered the last time he did, something horrible had happened to him.

He wondered why Fuji liked to pick him to torture. Maybe it was because he was expressionless.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

A shiver went down the Seigaku tennis captain's spine.

He remembered the time in their first Fuji had "forced" him (sort of…) to eat 5 plates of wasabi sushi and he ended up not being able to eat properly for a week…

The first dance ended and Tezuka silently heaved a sigh of relief.

Inui found a corner to stand and observe Fuji and Tezuka.

His glasses gleamed dangerously as he recorded all of their dancing data.

He nodded. "It was right of me to have brought them here."

By now, all of Tezuka's fangirls (yes, they were, by now, Tezuka's fangirls.) were standing near Inui and whispering.

"Ii na, Fuji-chan, to be Tezuka-kun's girlfriend." a girl sighed.

Inui raised his eyebrows.

Sure, he had heard the, ah, "confession" that Fuji was with Tezuka but he highly doubted what the tensai said was true.

Fuji Syuusuke was well-known for his sadistic pranks.

The rest of the boys who were the girls' partners too stood in a corner.

Inui thought he heard someone say he actually wanted to ask Fuji for his number.

The data tennis player's glasses gleamed, making him look even more dangerous than before.

An evil smile appeared on Inui's face.

"Sore yori, ii data da sou da."

The girls turned around and stared at Inui as if he was some kind of alien from outer space.

Inui nodded. "Fuji really can pass off well as a girl. Ii data."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuji-chan can pass of well as a—"

"YOU MEAN FUJI IS A GUY?!"

Inui cocked his head and said in a seemingly innocent voice which would have been believable except that he had an evil grin plastered on his face. "You mean you didn't know?"

Apparently, the entire dance class (with exception of Atobe, Sanada, Kabaji and the Seigaku team) thought that Fuji was just a flat chested girl who worked out.

Their jaws hit the ground.

Ryoma, who was at that time dancing with Yukiko, felt his eyebrow twitch.

Yukiko was rather shocked but recovered quickly.

Fuji's smile widened.

Tezuka felt even more uncomfortable than ever before.

The 2nd dance ended and everyone stopped dancing, but the music continued to play.

Sakamoto-sensei was nowhere in sight.

The 3rd dance was a salsa. Apparently, it had not been taught yet, and so no one knew how to dance.

But there was still 2 people on the dance floor.

Tezuka and Fuji were dancing.

Murmuring broke out among the class.

"They look like pros!"

"How do they dance like that?"

"When did they learn that? Sensei hasn't even taught us that…"

Inui's eyes widened. "Tezuka and Fuji know how to dance?"

But what was more surprising was that Fuji could dance the girl part of the dance…

Inui nodded as his hand moved quickly across the page of his green data book. "Highly useful data," he muttered under his breath.

Sakamoto-sensei, who had just returned from the toilet looked at the pair who was dancing in front of the class.

"Tezuka-kun to Fuji-chan…?" she frowned as she noticed Tezuka's movements. "Tezuka Kunimitsu… Hmmm… Ano namae… Doko ni kikimashita…"

Then it hit her.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu! That primary school dancing pro from 3 years ago! So that's him!" Sakamoto-sensei's eyes lit up. She then focused her attention to Fuji. "But then again, Fuji-chan's dancing is beautiful too… Fuji Syuusuke… That girl sure has a lot of potential… What a perfect pair…"

The dance ended and Sakamoto-sensei switched off the cd player.

"That was simply beautiful, Tezuka-kun, Fuji-chan." Sakamoto-sensei smiled approvingly at the two as she clapped along with the entire class.

Atobe felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Ok class! That's it for today! You are dismissed!" Sakamoto-sensei called out.

"Sayonara." The whole class chorused as groups of people shuffled out of the dance studio.

"Ah!" Sakamoto-sensei turned to Tezuka. "Ano, Tezuka-kun, could you stay for a while?"

"What is it, sensei?"

Sakamoto-sensei reached out into her sporty silver backpack and pulled out a thick floral print book. "Ano, Tezuka-kun," she blushed. "Can I have your autograph?"

Tezuka couldn't believe what Sakamoto-sensei had just said, but did not let it show on his face. A dance teacher had asked for his autograph.

Another weird event to add to his list of strange things that had happened to him. He remembered the time when he helped an old lady carry her groceries and when they reached her home, she had asked if he would like to go out with her… He shuddered at the mere memory of that incident.

"Tezuka-kun, you're that elementary school dancing prodigy 3, 4 years back, aren't you? But then after you won the national competition with your partner you disappeared…"

"I wanted to concentrate more on my studies."

"Sou ka…" Sakamoto-sensei smiled slightly sadly as she passed the book and a pen to Tezuka to sign. "You and Fuji-chan make a good pair… If you do ever decide to enter another dancing competition, you should enter with her. That girl has a lot of potential…"

"Ah, yes," Tezuka nodded. Strangely, it seemed that everywhere the tensai went, someone would tell him that Fuji had a lot of potential…

Meanwhile…

"Sugoi, Fuji!!" Eiji grinned at Fuji. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Sa ne…" Fuji smiled. "Ne-san watches dance competitions sometimes on tv…"

"Demo, Fuji, that's still amazing!!" Eiji nodded.

"Ii data wo torimashita," Inui grinned evilly. "This has proved to be a very good lesson."

"Mou, Inui, you didn't even dance at all!!" Eiji glared at the data tennis player.

"I did dance. Once, in fact, with Sakamoto-sensei." Inui pointed out.

Ryoma was standing in a corner quietly, not saying anything.

"What's up, Echizen? Did you get your girlfriend's number?" Momoshiro "patted" the freshman on the back.

"Itai, Momo-senpai," Ryoma rubbed his back. "Miyazaki gave me her number."

"Nya, so ochibi really has gotten a girlfriend!" Eiji hugged Ryoma and flashed a wide grin.

"Kikumaru-senpai, please get off me…"

"Nya, ochibi!!"

Meanwhile…

Atobe frowned.

The teacher had asked Tezuka for his autograph.

Tezuka was an ex-dancing prodigy.

"Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Sanada had already left.

Tezuka and Sakamoto-sensei walked over to where the Seigaku regulars were.

"Fuji-chan, would you like to continue learning dance? From your wonderful performance I could see that you have a lot of potential… Both of you could even make it into the dance nationals!" Sakamoto-sensei exclaimed.

"Eh? Hontou?" Fuji seemed slightly surprised. "Demo, I don't think we'll have enough time with the nationals coming. Ne, Tezuka?"

"Yes." Tezuka nodded. "We shall take our leave now."

"Sayonara!" Everyone chorused.

"Basically, everyone here has passed." Inui nodded.

Ryoma just realized something. "Inui-senpai, I'm the cat right? Then why do I have to learn how to dance?"

Inui looked at him. "You'll also be dancing in another costume during the ball."

Ryoma threw the can of grape ponta he was drinking into the dustbin.

"Fuji. Tezuka. You two were excellent. There is no further need to learn dancing for the two of you."

Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Oh, yes." Inui stopped. "I have just realized that many of you owe me things."

Everyone frowned."We …Owe you?"

"Yes," Inui's glasses gleamed." Eiji owes me a treat, Kaidoh, 10 bandanas, Oishi, 3 bentos, Kawamura, two rackets, Momoshiro, 20 burgers and… Echizen, you haven't owed anything…yet."

The freshman gulped.

"And yes… Tezuka," Inui turned to face the Seigaku tennis team's captain. "You owe me a…smile."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Tezuka felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Hmm…" Eiji frowned. "Come to think of it, we haven't really seen Tezuka smile before…"

Tezuka took a deep breath and tried to smile. Years of being expressionless had affected his ability to have different facial expressions like normal people. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly, and he forced his lips to curl into a smile.

The sight of Tezuka trying to smile looked severely comical, and Fuji and Eiji were shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

Tezuka's smiling process stopped abruptly.

Inui shook his head. "No. Tezuka, that… Zannen da, are wa egao ja nai."

Tezuka frowned.

"Nevermind. Since you have failed to, ah, fulfil the requirements of what you owe me this time…" Inui trailed off. "You shall owe something, yes, bigger… Do you agree?"

The entire Seigaku tennis team said "Yes" between fits of laughter.

Tezuka felt his eyebrow twitch rapidly. That was a sign that… something bad was definitely going to happen.

* * *

**A/n:** phew! this is probably the last chapter uploaded for now, the next one will come in maybe november, yah? thank you all my lovely reviewers, the writer(s) of this story send her/their love. oh and if you want more of such madness, perhaps you should read my story on fictionpress, search the author name ruii23. the story's called my once upon a time. once again, thank you all my reviewers, i love you all!! oh and yeah, i'm from singapore. (:


End file.
